


Haunted

by Real_Lin_Beifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, fuck trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Lin_Beifong/pseuds/Real_Lin_Beifong
Summary: A piece of a memory, even a simple piece of fabric can bring back the strongest of emotions.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1: A perfectly good heart

It was right around Lin’s birthday she was turning 22 how exciting she could finally lease a car woohoo. And Katara insisted on throwing Lin a party now let’s go see what everyone at the air temple is up to...  
Katara says “Kya where is the wrapping paper?!” Kya says “last I saw it Bumi had it.” Bumi says “I gave it to Tenzin!” Tenzin says “wha- I never even touched it!” Katara says while rolling her eyes “gosh I found it you guys are so immature.” Aang steps through the door with Lin who looks she would rather be anywhere else and Toph who came to accompany Lin. Aang says “Lin we were thinking that since your birthday is in two days maybe you could stay with us? You know like a sleep over?” Lin says “thanks but no.” Kya decides to step in and says “come on! It’ll be fun! We can make out while your herrrrrrrre!” Katara says “Kya! Watch your mouth!” Kya says “mom I’m 21 come on!” Katara says “and still live in your parents house.” Bumi says “ouchhhh.” Kya rolls her eyes then turns back to Lin. Lin says “fine I’ll stay here for a few days... but only because Kya is good kisser!” Katara face palms Toph says “well I best be going Lin I’ll drop your stuff off later okay see you around Twinkle Toes... oh wait, Aang could you take me to the station?” Aang says “sure Toph.” After Aang and Toph leave Kya hugs Lin and gives her a kiss. Lin says while carefully removing Kya off of her “Kya I think I should be shown to my room.” Katara says “oh of course! Bumi! You’re up!” Bumi says “follow me! You know one I had to lead 500 men out of a cave! And-“ Kya cuts him off “I’ve heard enough.” Bumi starts to lead Lin to her room and Kya follows. They get to the room, Bumi says “here you are! Now I’ll be back with Tenzin and mom!” Lin sits down on the bed as Bumi leaves, Kya stays Lin says “do you mind?” Kya says “no.” Lin says “well I do.” Kya replies in a sweet tone while sitting on the bed next to Lin “come on! Spend some time with your girlfriend!” Lin lays down on Kyas lap “fine.” Kya plays with Lin’s hair, Lin starts getting annoyed and slaps Kyas hand away from her hair “quite it!” Kya says “okay. But can I still hold you?” Lin says “sure.” Katara walks in and says “hey-“ she covers her eyes “am I interrupting something?” Kya says “what- no it’s ok mom!” Katara says while taking her hand of her face “it’s almost lunch time Lin, Kya what do you want?” Lin says “I’ll have whatever she’s having.” Kya says “I’ll have just have the left over pizza.” Katara says “oh I see you don’t like my cooking.” Kya says “I didn’t say that!” Katara replies “I’m just kidding!” And walks out Lin and Kya give each other of look and then just shrug.   
Lin slumps back in chair she says “you know you guys didn’t need to this right?” Katara says “oh that’s nonsense Lin! Sit up! We like having you over!” Lin props herself up in her chair and takes a bite of her food. Aang walks through the door and says “I’m home!” Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, and Katara run up and give Aang a hug, Lin slumps back down in her chair. Aang looks confused and says “Lin? This is a family hug! Come here!” Lin smiles a little but but try’s not to let it show. She wraps her arms around Aang and Kya puts an arm around Lin. Later that night Lin later down on her bed and stared at the ceiling and contemplated life, something we all do before bed right? Lin zoned out then quickly snapped out of it when she heard a knock at her door. Lin says “uh- who is it?” Kya opens the door “hey I figured you might be lonely?” Lin says “no not really.” Kya sits down on the bed “come on I know a blatant lie when I see one even coming from you!” Lin lays back on her bed in a huff and let’s put an aggressive sigh. Kya puts her arm around Lin and says “goodnight I love you.” Lin says while grabbing Kyas hand “I guess I love you to.” And they go to sleep.


	2. Day 2: Champagne Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I frustrated with this chapter so I kind of rushed it at the end sorry.

Lin awoke to frantic pacing coming from outside her room. Kya gets up and opens the door “hello?” Katara looks at her hugs her and says “oh I was so worried you weren’t in your we thought something happened to you!” Lin gets up out bed groggily and says “if you need me I’ll be in the kitchen.” And she walks off to the kitchen. I’m the kitchen Lin starts brewing coffee and Tenzin comes through the door and says “morning Lin!” Lin replies abrasively “morning.” Tenzin says “something wrong?” Lin replies “no I’m always like this.” Tenzin sits down at the table and Lin is still brewing her coffee. Katara walks in the door followed by Kya. Katara says “don’t you have a job Lin?” Lin drops everything she was doing and runs out the door. Katara shouts after her “Lin! Stop I was kidding! I asked Toph to give you the day off!” Lin turns around and walks back she does not look amused. Aang comes in the kitchen and says “Tenzin! Guess what? I have a surprise... we’re going on a trip to Ember island!” Kya puts her head down on the table in disappointment. Lin grabs Kyas hand then let’s go and stands up, she says “you know Aang your favoritism is obvious.” Katara looks very offended and says “Lin! It is not your place to says something like that!” Lin replies quickly “well it’s pretty easy to spot considering I arrested Sue and mom covered it up and blamed me! Sit down Katara.” Tenzin chimes in “don’t speak to my mother like that! Dad loves us all!” Kya is at this point screaming on the inside. Bumi steps in “yeah dad! You never took Kya or me on trips anywhere!” Katara yells “Lin! Ether sit down and apologize or leave and come back when you sorry.” Lin says “then I guess I’m leaving.” She walks out the door and Tenzin and Aang board the ship to Ember island. Kya tried to run after Lin then Katara grabbed her wrist “don’t take one more step.” Kya pulls away from her mom and says “I think it’s time I moved out.” Katara with a shocked face says in tears “are you really going to chose her over your family?” Kya says “yes I am.” And runs after Lin. She puts her hand on Lin’s shoulder “what are you doing Kya?” Kya replies “I’m coming with you!” Lin says “Kya you’re not. I don’t want to be the reason your family gets split apart.” She says “ok.” And Kya walks back to the temple. Later Lin gets home and sees Toph and the couch. Toph says “who is it?” Lin says “me.” Toph replies you’re home early. What happened.” Lin says “nothing.” Toph rolls her eyes “as if you forgot I can’t tell if you’re lying now spit is out.” Lin says “I got in a fight with Katara and I don’t know if Kya and I are still together...” Lin starts hyperventilating and feels tears of frustration running down her face “...and I messed everything up Katara hates me, Aang hates me,-“ Toph cuts her off and starts rubbing Lin’s back “it’s ok calm down I’m gonna get you some water just take a few deep breaths ok?” Lin nods. Toph brings back the water Lin reaches out as Toph hands it to her. After Lin finished the glass of water she walked to the kitchen and filled a glass of wine to the brim. Toph says “Lin I don’t think that’s a healthy amount.” Lin tales a sip of the wine and says “I don’t care.” Toph grabs the glass from Lin and says “you should!” And pours it down the drain. Lin gets up and walks to her room and says “I’m going to sleep.” Toph replies “it’s the middle of the day. You’re not going to sleep.” Lin says “yes I am!”Toph grabs Lin’s wrist and turns her around “no daughter of mine is giving up that easily.” She continues “we’re going to go over there and you’re going apologize.”?Lin says “fine.” And they go back over to the temple and Lin knocks. Katara opens the door. Yikes. Lin says nervously “h-hi I’m really sorry about the outburst I had.” Katara says “you should be, but I suppose I can forgive you.” Kya shows up out of nowhere and jumps to hug Lin she says “Lin! You’re back!” Kya takes Lin by the hand and leads her back to her room. Toph and Katara talk for a while. Later as the sunsets Lin goes out to the garden to think. She thinks herself “god damn I messed up.” Lin holds her head in her hands and Kya joins her in the garden. “Hey Lin.” Lin replies “hey Kya.” Kya sits down next to Lin and puts her head on Lin’s shoulder and wraps her arms around Lin’s waist. Lin glanced back and saw Katara standing in the doorway leaning on the door frame she says “come on inside! It’s dinner time!” Kya gets up and Lin stays. Katara looks confused and says “Lin? Aren’t you hungry?” Lin replies “I am but I just didn’t think you would want me at dinner since I snapped at you.” Katara says “that’s nonsense we all make mistakes! Come on, I bet Kya would want you there!” Lin hugs Katara “thank you.” She said. At dinner everyone came up with a few inside jokes they laughed and Katara got infuriated a few times over nothing. Then they all went to bed. Lin stayed up stressing about her birthday the next day but eventually fell asleep.


	3. Day 3: Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I’d recommend listening to Peace by Taylor Swift. I don’t own the rights to that song just a disclaimer

Lin was fast asleep then woke up to Kya flinging her door open and yelling “Happy birthday!” Lin said while sitting “Kya its 7 in the morning why’s do you feel the need to wake me up?” Kya says while picking her up out of bed “because it’s your birthday!” Lin whines “put me down!” Kya says “nope. Not until I get a good morning kiss.” Lin rolls her eyes kisses Kya and says “good morning happy now?” Kya says while setting Lin down “very.” Bumi is already awake and is doing cartwheels in the front yard, he cartwheels over to Kya and Lin and says “good morning!” Lin says “wow Bumi had no idea you could do that.” Bumi replies “I actually learned from the lemurs they can talk to me!” Kya nods and I’m a sarcastic tone says “uh huh. I’m sure they did.” Katara comes out of room her hair is a mess and she’s angry. She says “what is all the noise?!” Kya pulls a comb out of her pocket “you might wanna use that mom.” Katara rips it out of Kyas hand goes back in her room and slams the door. They all start laughing. Lin looks at Kya with a weird smile. Kya says “what?” Lin says “no no I was just thinking about impossible it would be for you to beat at a bending contest. Kya looks mildly enraged and says “game on!” Lin says “I’ll be right back I need to get my cable.” She starts walking away Kya says “wait that’s not fair.” Lin turns around “ok then you can’t use your water arm things.” Kya says “fine I can manage.” A while later and Bumi says “Let the games begin!” And Lin starts by throwing a rock at Kyas foot. Kya looks down at her door and Lin takes the opportunity to lift a rock underneath Kyas foot and Kya tripped and fell. Lin goes over and offers her hand to help her up. Kya says while grabbing her hand “you always use that trick!” Lin says “and I always win with it.” Kya rolls her eyes. And just as Lin was distracted Kya splashed her in the back her head with water. Lin says while flipping her now wet hair out of her face “oh as if!” And picks up a water fountain and dumps it on Kya, then sets it back down. Kya dries herself off and looks at Lin with a smirk, Lin says “what now?” Kya says “I was just thinking about how hot you look when you’re sweating.” Lin says “I’m not even sweating you splashed me.” Kya says “exactly!” Lin face palms. Toph stops by she comes in the front yard and says “what are you up to? Also Kya Im not deaf I heard everything.” Lin says “what are you doing here mom?!” Toph says “what? I can’t take a day off work for my daughter’s birthday?” Katara steps still looking angry and says “Toph it’s nice to see you!” Toph says “I wish I could do the same!” Kya and Lin glance at each other and Kya starts giggling. Katara says “let’s open presents!” Lin says “it’s like 10 am.” Kya says “come on Lin! I got you something you’ll like!” Lin says “okay...” and they all walk inside to the living room and Lin sits on the floor with Kya. Lin opens her presents then gets to Kyas “ok I know you don’t like dresses but...” Lin opens it and it’s a black dress with a lowish cut and a flowy skirt. Lin says “uh thank you Kya!” She gives Kya a little kiss. Not much happened the rest of the day other than sparing matches between Kya and Lin, Bumi accidentally getting hit with rocks a few times, and long conversations between Katara and Toph about old lady stuff. Lin climbs into bed once again at the air temple and Kya comes in and says “hey Lin I just wanted ask if you liked what I got you?” Lin starts fidgeting and taking deep breathes Kya sits down next to Lin and hugs her “shhh it’s ok.” And starts rocking Lin back and fourth Kya continues “you can tell me anything okay?” Lin says “I-I didn’t really like it.” Kya says “that’s ok you don’t have to get so freaked out over nothing!” Lin lays down and Kya lays down next to her. Lin says “this is why I love you.” Kya replies “yeah... but I bet I love you more.” Lin says back “no I do and you can’t convince me otherwise.” Kya says “ok I guess you win this time.” And Lin falls asleep and soon Kya does to.


	4. Day 4: Death by a thousand cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is where it gets graphic 
> 
> Trigger warnings for blood, death, and car accidents. 
> 
> Also I cried while writing this not going to lie.

Lin woke up early time to go back to work after three days. She gets in the car after packing her stuff and getting ready Toph was already there when she got there. She gets to the front desk to clock in. The front desk lady says “nice to see you again Lin!” Lin replies “not in the mood right now.” Lin signs herself in and goes out to her cop car to wait for a radio signal. Finally after about 45 minutes of waiting she gets a call it says “car crash on fifth street! Units responding identify?” Lin steps on the gas and says “Unit two responding!” As she got closer to the accident there fire trucks blocking the roads damn this must have been a bad accident. Lin had to get of her car and walk to the damage. She ducks under the police tape and sees the car. The cars front end was completely gone and it was caved in on the passengers side and the air bags deployed. Lin saw the license plate number and she just froze. That was Kyas car Lin metal bent the car open and pulled Kya out of the wreck, even then she still had the same smile when she saw Lin although this time she could barely see Lin. The ambulance finally got there Lin road in the ambulance with Kya to the hospital. Kyas gurney was bloody and she was in a lot of pain she she broke her left leg into shards and she had a huge scrap on her forehead and you could parts of her skull. When they got there they rushed Kya down the hall and Lin sat patiently in the waiting room. Crying and stressing, a few hours later Tenzin, Katara, Aang, Bumi, and Toph arrived. The first thing Katara did was hug Lin while she cried. A doctor came out and said “she’s ready for visitors.” Lin ran in that room so fast and say Kya on life support. She had broken a few ribs punctured one of her lungs and had brain damage. Lin sat down next to Kya and grabbed her hand Kya glanced at Lin and smiled a tiny bit . Lin turned to the doctor and said “tell me what happened!” The doctor briefed Katara, Tenzin, Bumi, Aang and Lin about the accident. The doctor said “so what we were told happened is that she had a green light and someone ran the red and hit her car they drove off.” Lin starts to walk the door the doctor says “Mrs Beifong where are you going?” Lin says “to find who ever did that.” Aang stops her “Lin what Kya needs right now is for you to be here ok?” Lin turns around and comes back in the room. The Avatars family left and so did Toph Aang wanted to work with the police to get justice for his daughter. Lin was alone in Kya hospital room as the sun was setting she says “Kya remember when the sun was setting after I had the fight with your mom?” She starts to cry “remember that? Do you remember all the times I beat at bending matches with that same old trick?” She grabs Kyas hand “please say you remember our first date when we had to sneak out because you weren’t out to your parents yet?” A nurse comes in the room “sorry Mrs Beifong but visiting hours are over.” Lin says while tucking Kyas hair back “I love you okay?” And walks out the door and drives home. She got home and Toph made her her favorite meal for dinner. And when Lin walked in the dining room she saw the Avatars family but Kya wasn’t there, Kya wasn’t there that’s what the problem was. Lin sat down next to Tenzin and mom. They all ate in silence, Tenzin puts his hand on Lin’s shoulder and says “it’s okay to be sad Lin.” Lin just broke down crying and then Katara, and then Tenzin, and then Aang, and then Toph, and then Bumi. They were all crying. Later they all went home and Lin went to bed. The next day Lin woke at 4:30 am to a call she thought to herself “this can’t be good.” She answers, with a trembling voice says “h-hello?” And they gave her the worst possible news. Kya was gone. Lin hangs up and just goes off like a siren. It wakes Toph up and she finds Lin laying down on her floor crying. Toph hugs her and says “i know, I know.” Lin couldn’t sleep. Later in the morning she and Toph drove to the temple and Lin drove past the street where it happened. When they got there everyone was so depressed the happy place Lin once knew was now cold and silent. That’s when Lin knew the only reason that place was so happy in the first place was Kya she brought everyone up. Lin sat down and said “I’m sorry I jus- *sigh* I just won’t be able to go to her funeral.” Katara says through tears “I understand.” Aang was just quiet and didn’t say anything. Toph said “I haven’t seen you this sad since we lost Appa.” Aang snaps and says “well this is worse! Can you stop with those kinds of remarks for one day Toph?!” Toph says “wasn’t trying to!” Aang yells back “well you did!” Tenzin says “she would want us to be happy.” Lin shoots him a look and Tenzin starts crying and says “I’m sorry I was just trying to bring everyone up like-“ Lin cuts him off “don’t say it.” He continues “like...she... used to.”


	5. Year 30: All to Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short that’s if that’s all I was gonna say

30 years after Kya died and Lin still thinks about her sometimes and she hasn’t dated anyone since. One weekend she had Tenzin and Bumi over just for fun. Because they wanted Lin who was now know as Chief Beifong to have fun. Something she hadn’t had in 30 years. Tenzin and Bumi walk through the door that same feeling from 30 years ago still lingers in every room. Tenzin says “it’s great to be back here!” Lin says “let’s get this over with.” And then next thing you know you hear Bolin say “excuse me Team Avatar coming through!” In enters Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin. Tenzin says “I invited them hope that’s ok...” Lin says “you know what?! It’s fine! I’m fine! Everything is fine!” Mako says “woah settle down Chief.” Lin says “whatever.” And sits down Korra says “you know you could benefit from letting go of the past.” Lin says “you don’t get to come into my house unannounced then tell me what I would benefit from.” Asami says “what I think Korra is trying to say is you need accept the fact that that stuff happened to you.” Lin says “stop trying to be my therapist now let me go find that damn paishoe board!” She gets up and walks away Mako and Bolin are chatting about Makos most recent arrests Tenzin and Bumi are arguing about Bumis made up stories and Korra and Asami are talking to each other about their spirit world vacation.   
After about thirty minutes of Lin going through her closet at this point she’s deep in her closet she finds a teal box that looks about the size of a paishoe board. She pulls it out and opens it. It was the dress Kya gave her. She starts crying and Mako came in to see if she found it yet “hey Chief-“ he sees Lin crying he’s not really good at the emotions thing so he calls out “Korra! Asami!” Korra comes in “what mak-“ she sees Lin crying then gets on the floor with her and hugs her. Lin says through tears “can I be alone?” Korra says “of course just say the word if you need us.” Korra and Mako walk out of the the room. And Lin says “Kya I’m finally police chief like we always talked about.” Lin smiles and says “I miss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this can you please look at my other stories? Thx! I worked really hard on this! And please comment?


End file.
